Kyle Blood
Born into a world which discriminates against beings with unusual powers and abilities, Kyle Blood is anything but fortunate. He has the ability to control the wind in his vicinity to devastating scales, making him a noteworthy target of the world's hatred. Not helping the matter is the fact that Kyle lacks the capability to control his wind abilities, which has led to many tragedies in his life, one after another, that lead to his eventual imprisonment. Though he is initially satisfied with his imprisonment and consequential separation from people he could potentially harm otherwise, he finds that life in the prison is no happy matter, as a fellow inmate called Charmer brings a malicious side out of Kyle that Kyle had hoped to keep imprisoned within himself. Kyle shakes off Charmer's influence, but not before paying for his crimes. Personality As a child, Kyle was timid, reserved, and introverted. He had a hard time making friends with the other kids at his school because, during his lifetime, powered people like himself had to hide their powers and refrain from making too many close connections with others in order to protect themselves from the world, which was out to get them. However, though Kyle's parents, Miranda Willmore Blood and Keeth Blood, were very protective of Kyle and did their best to ensure that Kyle was not endangering himself or others, Kyle had a desire to truly express himself and actually make friends; unfortunately, he wasn't any good at doing so. His only childhood friend, Gavin Jones, encouraged Kyle to use his powers for the greater good despite the risks that come with doing so, but Kyle was conditioned by his parents to be secretive with his powers and his true identity as a powered human. Though Kyle and Gavin both agreed that using powers to serve the greater good would be beneficial for society, it would not be until after his tween and teenage years as an inmate in a superhuman prison when Kyle would begin to firmly act on this belief. Currently, Kyle's adult personality is largely a mystery. Biography Tragedy in the Blood Family After Kyle used his powers outside his school, the ever-vigilant government became aware of Kyle's powers and was able to track him down to his home. His parents, Miranda Willmore Blood and Keeth Blood, were inside the home when Kyle reported the incident over a family dinner. As government soldiers stormed the home, Miranda encouraged Kyle to flee as she and Keeth delayed the soldiers. Kyle managed to escape on foot with aid from his powers, and he watched his parents and his home be taken from him in the distance.The War Within Unstable Powers After the death of his parents, Kyle (age 11) had only his best friend, Gavin Jones (age 12), to rely on. Unlike Kyle, Gavin was enthusiastic about Kyle's powers because Gavin believed that his powers could be used for good.Cyclo: Issue 1 Though Gavin's enthusiasm pressured Kyle to use his powers and expose his family to the government, Kyle withheld the death of his parents from Gavin, presumably to protect Gavin's feelings. However, the result of Kyle's secret was that Gavin continued to pressure Kyle to use his powers. One day after school, at the Jones' residence in an apartment building, the boys agreed to put Kyle's powers over the wind to the test by controlling a small candle flame. However, Kyle's powers were unstable, and so the small flame became ravenous. The surroundings were engulfed in fire, and Gavin was mortally injured from the explosion. Kyle raced to Gavin's side, offering to call for help, but Gavin refused so as to protect Kyle's identity from being discovered, though unaware that it had happened once before. As Gavin admitted that dying to support the world and his best friend was okay with him, Kyle screamed that he would stay at Gavin's side, before Gavin closed his eyes. Superhuman Prison After Kyle declared to Gavin that he would stay by his side forever, Gavin died, and so Kyle ran away from the fire around him. Looking back on this, Kyle recorded an audio journal inside a superhuman prison cell, in which Kyle admits that his decision to run from the fire haunted him. He further stated that he was haunted by the series of events which led him to his detainment. However, he noted that he would rather be detained in superhuman prison where he couldn't cause harm to others than pretend to be a superhero. Due to his past, he had to agree that superhumans like himself were a threat. However, Kyle's contentedness began to erode when he met a fellow inmate who used the alias Charmer. This man was anything but content with the government's oppression of superpowered beings, and he formed a small gang to liberate powered beings from this prison. After Kyle was recruited, Kyle joined Charmer and his gang on heists and covert missions to disrupt or destroy the prison system, but Kyle began to think that he was only valuable because of his powers. He didn't want to be seen as a weapon; in fact this was the last thing he wanted. After many years of tension, Charmer finally decided to use his charisma manipulation powers to force Kyle to use his powers to kill the enemy, causing the end of their relationship. For their actions, both men were scheduled to be brutally executed.Kyle Blood and the Vigilante Underworld Powerset Wind Control: Kyle Blood can change the velocity of the air around him. With this versatile power, he can at least create lethal pockets of high-speed wind, boost his running speed, and boost his jumping height. Relationships Allies * Miranda Willmore Blood - Mother * Keeth Blood - Father * Gavin Jones - Best friend Enemies * Charmer - Ally turned enemy * Brendon Chase - President of H.U.C. References